The Puzzle Piece Kidnapper
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: The Doctor is determined to finish the 3000 piece puzzle, and Donna is fed up with it. As a desperate attempt to do something else, she kidnaps the last puzzle piece. A war aboard the TARDIS ensues.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Instead, I would be making sure that David Tennant stayed on our screens forever!**

**Author's note**

**This is something inspired by my own puzzle skills…**

**Summary**

**The Doctor is determined to finish the 3000 piece puzzle, and Donna is fed up with it. As a desperate attempt to **_**do something else**_**, she kidnaps the last puzzle piece. A war aboard the TARDIS ensues.**

**The Puzzle Piece Kidnapper**

'Are you _still _working on that thing?!' Donna yawned as she padded into the TARDIS console room.

'Mm.' The Doctor acknowledged her presence, chewing on the plastic of his glasses. His legs crossed underneath him, he examined a puzzle piece with one hand, his eyes following every curve and corner. With a satisfied grunt, he clicked the puzzle piece into an available space of the three thousand piece puzzle.

'Where do you get three thousand piece puzzles, anyway?' Donna demanded as she sat opposite him.

'They pop up here and there.' The Doctor's explanation was muffled. Donna, with a grim expression, leant over and snatched his glasses from his mouth.

'OI! I was chewing that!'

'Come on. Bed.' She commanded. 'Its three o' clock in the morning, and you haven't moved _all day_.'

The Doctor ignored her, and picked up the next piece, examined it, and then clicked it into place with a small, satisfied smile.

Donna eyed the remaining pieces grimly. Three remained. While the Doctor was preoccupied with his next piece, she snuck out a hand and snatched at random one quickly. She put it in her pyjama pocket, and got up smugly.

'Well,' she gave a false yawn. 'If you need me, I'm going for a walk.' She commented, and walked from the console room.

As she walked away, she judged that it would be five minutes before he realised she had commited _such _a crime.

It was, in fact, two.

'Donna.'

Donna turned around coyly. 'Yes, Doctor?'

'You have something of mine.' He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a glare.

'What…' Donna pulled the piece from her pocket. 'This?'

'Yes. That.' The Doctor snapped.

Donna eyes the piece smugly. 'Its _mine_ now.' She stated.

He held a hand out. 'Give it back.' He demanded.

'Hmmm…' Donna put her head to one side, and pretended to ponder the situation. 'Nah!'

She ran for it.

'DONNA!' She heard the Doctor roar and converse clad footsteps following her at a run. She laughed and tore up the nearest staircase, straight into the TARDIS wardrobe.

'GIMME' BACK THAT PIECE!' The Doctor demanded. Donna threw down the nearest outfits within her reach to hinder him, gripping the puzzle piece tightly. She heard him curse and step over them carefully as she exited through the back door.

She ran straight into the console room, and knelt down at the unfinished puzzle. The puzzle piece was hovering over its empty space as the Doctor burst in. He saw her, and stopped dead, his hands raised in surrender.

'O.K, Donna! You win! Just don't…' He pleaded.

'Do what? Finish it?' She enquired sweetly. 'Too late!' She jabbed it in; it gave a careless click.

'NOOOOOOO!' The Doctor cried, running to his beloved puzzle. 'YOU FINSIHED IT!'

She laughed at his agonized expression. 'Never mind, Doctor. You can do something else now.' She said brightly, patting him fondly on the shoulder as he sunk to his knees before his beloved (and finished) puzzle.

'No! I'm gonna' finish this…' He murmured absently, and began to dismantle it. Donna's mouth fell open.

'But it _was _finished!' She exclaimed.

He ignored her, resumed his position and picked up a puzzle piece, examined it, and placed it on the grilling, supposedly strategically. Donna stormed out of the TARDIS console room, fuming silently.

The Doctor looked up, and grinned at her retreating back. He began to pick up the pieces rapidly, hardly glancing at them.

The puzzle was assembled in two minutes.

He grinned at the wolf snarling back at him through the puzzle pieces, and crushed the puzzle with a satisfactory smile. He replaced it in a worn out cardboard box, placed it under his arm and strolled out of the TARDIS control room, whistling merrily.

**This fan fiction is dedicated to my best friend Shannon…who endures my MARVELLOUS puzzle piece napping skills :P**


End file.
